<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Today Satan by BylerFrinds44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179182">Not Today Satan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylerFrinds44/pseuds/BylerFrinds44'>BylerFrinds44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, F/F, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, M/M, My First Fanfic, Smoking, Underage Drinking, byler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylerFrinds44/pseuds/BylerFrinds44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike try’s to forget that Will moved away and Max’s brings him back to his senses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Today Satan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first public fanfic so I hope y’all like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was blue and the air hung in a thick haze over Hawkins. Mike sat on a bench in the park, cigarette clamped between his teeth. He had given up on trying to be a good kid and resorted to becoming a brooding stoner. He had disbanded the party after Will and El left and was now avoiding anyone and everyone. He now washed his feelings away with alcohol and drugs instead of taking in the fact that everything in his life was falling apart. He took a long drag from his cigarette and then proceeded to blow out smoke rings one at a time. He was getting quite good. Mike knew smoking could do horrible things to his body but he didn’t care. His body was just an empty shell now anyway. Mike stood up and put out his cigarette. He walked out of the park and on to the street to walk home. He knew if he stayed out too late his mom would think he was dead which was fine with him but he knows better. </p><p>When Mike walked into the house he heard the steady stream of water form the sink. He had missed dinner. Seldom did he ever really eat anymore so it didn’t really surprise him. He walked down to the  basement where he was now sleeping. His mom never came down there anymore so it was the perfect place to drink his life away in peace. Mike walked across the room and sat down on the couch cracking open a bottle of shity beer he had scored off one of his upperclassmen. Sadly he didn’t get a chance to take a drink because the phone rang. He stood up and picked up the hunk of plastic up off the wall. “Hello?” He said, a little confused as to why someone was calling him of all people. “Hello, is this Mike?” A familiar voice said on the other end. “Yes what do you want Max?” Mike groned. “I’m Coming over, so are Lucas and Dustin. We need to talk.” She said. “Talk about what?” Mike asked in an annoyed voice. “You man!” “No! Don’t come over, I don’t want to talk to you about anything!” Mike was pissed. “Well, sucks for you.” Max’s said and then hung up. Mike was infuriated that she would do such a thing. He hadn’t talked to them since he broke up the party and he wants to keep it that way. </p><p>About 20 minutes later he heard a knock at the basement door. “Go away!” Mike yelled. “No!” He heard Max scream from outside. Then without warning Dustin kicked open the door. “You do know that was unlocked right?” Mike said with a blank face. Lucas and Dustin just rolled their eyes. Then without an invitation they sat down across from Mike. “We need to talk.” Dustin said. Mike just looked at the sealing and took a sip of beer. “We see you around town man, we know you're buying drugs and all that shit.” Lucas said. “Oh, so you're spying on me now!” Mike said sarcastically. “You're our friend and we don’t want you to keep hurting your body like this.” Dustin said with a worried look on his face. “Dude! I’m fine.” Mike said. “No you're not!” Max yelled, “you are throwing away your life all because El moved and you don’t have a girlfriend anymore!” “It’s not because of El! That relationship burned out the moment it began!” Mike shouted back. “Than why are you a fucking dumpster fire man!” Lucas shouted. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Mike said in a small voice trying to hold back the tears forming. “Tell us we won’t judge! We love you man.” Dustin said sweetly. “Fine.” Mike said in a small voice. “I-I-I miss him.” Mike stuttered. “Who? Hopper?” Dustin asked. “No you idiot! Will, he’s talking about Will!” Max said, slapping the back of his head. “Go on,” Max said in a softer tone. “He-he was my first friend and-and he… was my… my… first… real...” Mike trailed off. Max nodded. She knew what he was trying to say. She loved someone who had moved away too. “I know.” Max said simply. Walking over to comfort the now crying Mike. “You two can go.” Max said to Lucas and Dustin. They just nodded and left. Max took Mike's head and placed it in her lap, holding him in a tight hug. “It’s all going to be ok.” She murmured in his ear. He just sobbed into her shirt. His whole body was shaking harshly from the powerful sobbing exploding out of him. Max knew this was the first time he had cried in a long time. As he shook, Max smoothed his hair and squeezed his convulsing body. After a while Mike stopped sobbing and just lay limp in Max’s arms. “Hey, you're ok. I know Will loves you too.” She whispered. “But what if he forgets about me?” A small muffled voice said. “He will never forget about you. You mean the world to him. You know that?” Max said reassuringly. “You really think so?” Mike said, looking up at Max. “Most definitely. In fact I talked to him on the phone last week and he couldn’t stop asking if you were doing ok. You know you haven’t called him at all.” “I know.” Mike said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “You need to call him sometime he misses you like hell.” Max’s said with a bit of an edge in her voice now. “I will, I will,” Mike said with annoyance. “Ok good, now let’s get all this stuff out of your room. It looks like Satan took a shit in here.” She snickered. Mike just nodded and proceeded to pick up all his empty beer bottles as Max dumped all his ashtrays in the trash. Mike made many trips out to the trash can outside to dump all his coping mechanisms. Man, it felt good. </p><p>After successfully cleaning up his filthy basement room, Max sat back down on the couch and gestured for Mike to come sit too. “You want to know something?” Max asked. Mike just looked at her a little confused. “Your girl El—“ “she’s not ‘my girl’!” Mike corrected, “fine, El and I, we made out a couple times.” “What!” Mike said, a little surprised. “Oh, yeah we did it in her room, in my room, in the back of the- well you don’t need to know the details.” She grinned. “You little son of a bitch.” Mike said with a smile. “Well I bet you didn’t know We kissed in castle Byers.” Mikes said. Max just made a face and looked at him with mock disgust. Then they both giggled until Max got a call from her mom saying she had to get home before curfew. </p><p>After Max left, Mike felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Everything looked brighter and he didn’t feel the need to wash away his feelings anymore. He felt alive again. Mike Wheeler was back on track. He would call Will, eat a real meal, hang out with his friends more, and maybe just maybe get a hit cut. But all he knew he needed to do right now was to sleep. </p><p>-=THE END=-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>